Finding Out
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Being placed in a dangerous job wouldn't be so bad if he didn't care for her so much. Post BDM AU; Sequel to Alternative Version. Rayne. COMPLETE.
1. Just another Day

**Okay so getting my friends into Firefly has inspired me to write my first Multi-Chapter story for the 'verse!**

**So I really hope you guys like it, I don't own Firefly, Joss is boss.**

_**Finding Out: Chapter One: **_**Just another Day**

The crew of Serenity was enjoying their down time, which was saying something considering their adventure to Miranda was just about a month ago. Trauma shook each and every one of them, but they were trying to move on, no one died (even though Book and Wash were close to it.)

Now, Mal and Inara, as well as Zoë and Wash were standing around, and talking on the bridge. It was rather early in the morning for everyone to be up, Zoë knew she wouldn't have been up if she hadn't heard Mal and Inara coming up to the bridge.

"So sir, I'm curious as to why you're on the bridge at 6 in the morning." Zoë said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, doesn't sleeping in mean anything to you Mal?" Wash asked.

Mal cut his eyes over at Inara, and then back to his first mate and her husband; "Early bird catches tha worm don' it?"

Zoë smirked; "I suppose it does sir." The warrior woman knew what was going on, she didn't say word though. She knew it was only a matter of time before Mal and Inara decided to get together.

***Firefly***

In the Cargo Bay, someone else was up as well. River was walking around on the catwalk, barefoot. Even though she was alone, she liked walking around in the Cargo Bay. It was especially now that she wanted to walk around by herself. River was now more than ready for everyone else to know about her relationship with Jayne, of course, now it would be known in just a matter of months. The reader was a carrying a baby inside her without anyone besides herself knowing about it. River was now sitting down looking over the room with her legs dangling through the bars on the catwalk. She hummed a soft tune that played in her head and listened closely to her stomach. _Woosh, Woosh, Thump, Thump, Thump._

A smile plastered across River's face. She laid her head down and stretched her legs out from under her, falling back asleep.

***Firefly***

Back on the bridge with Mal, Inara, Zoë, and Wash, they had just gotten a wave.

The two couples looked at the couple on the screen. They looked to be very wealthy, core-planet people.

The man had his arm around the female as she looked down at her left hand in disgust; "Good Morning Captain Reynolds." he greeted.

"What can we do for ya?" Mal asked.

"I have a job required for a man of your status. You will be rewarded for your kind shipping." The man said.

"What kind of job will we be doing?" Zoë chimed in.

"On the planet of Velbi, there is a cave full of diamonds, my wife requests I get her some… and since I cannot-"

"No problem Mr.-?" Mal asked.

"Smith. My name is Brendon and my wife's name is Elizabeth." Brendon replied.

The wife spoke up at that point; "The rendezvous spot is in Osiris, good luck." And with that, the wave was ended.

"Cheerful people." Zoë shrugged.

"Hey at least we got ourselves a job." Mal said.

"When do we leave?" Wash asked.

"Ship off in another hour or so, give tha crew a chance ta wake up." Mal said, turning around to walk off.

Inara met with both Zoë and Wash's eyes before she followed out behind Mal.

Zoë sighed; "Bout time those two did somethin'."

***Firefly***

River had been napping for about an hour when Jayne came out of his bunk looking for her. The last time he had seen her was right before he fell asleep. This was a nightly thing, River and Jayne slept in his bunk, and the reader would sleek to her room early that next morning just in time for Simon to come and check in on her.

When Jayne came upon his girl sleeping on the catwalk, he swooped her into his arms, in which she stirred slightly; "Hi Jayne." she whispered with a smile on her face.

"Hey Riv." Jayne replied, then he kissed her quickly, which made her smile brighter.

"How long have I slept?" River asked.

"I don' know really baby-girl. Just found ya here a-snoozing." Jayne responded.

River nodded and brushed her hand across her stomach; "Have to tell you something." she started.

"What's that baby-doll?" Jayne asked.

She almost said it, only she was interrupted by the Captain over the intercom… that seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Everyon' we're headin' for Velbi, got a job brewin' up there. Gonna drop off some diamonds for some rich folk in Osiris, then get paid an bring 'er back on home." Mal announced before hanging up the intercom.

Still holding onto River, Jayne felt her stiffen up, he knew why she did that, if he had gone through what she did, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near his home planet.

"Hey now, it's ok, I aint gonna let anyone get ya." Jayne whispered to her, holding her closer as she shook all over.

"Doesn't want to go back, things are good, things are so good!" River cried.

Jayne put her on the ground and sat down next to her, taking a sobbing River in his arms.

Hearing his sister's tone, Simon, along with Kaylee, walked into the Cargo Bay. The doctor and mechanic saw the scene at the same time, it was no shock to Kaylee, but, Simon looked like he was ready to blow.

The mechanic put her arm in front of Simon and gave him a 'don't you dare' glare.

"Do you see what's going on over there?" He asked in a fervent whisper.

"Yeah and it looks like he is comfortin' her." Kaylee said.

"He doesn't need to comfort her!" Simon argued.

"He's been doing that for a while now honey." Kaylee said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Simon asked.

"Because you overreact!" Kaylee said.

Simon looked back to his sister and then to his girlfriend. He hesitated to move, in which Kaylee said; "She doesn't need her brother, but she does need someone that loves her."

"How do you know he loves her?" Simon asked.

Kaylee looked up to where the couple were and with a smile, responded; "The way I see it, I see it, Jayne is holding onto her outa love. He wouldn't do it for just a plain ol' reason."

Simon met with Kaylee's eyes and saw the way Jayne held onto her, in a kind of protective way. He sighed; "You're right Kaylee."

"I know I am." Kaylee chirped; "Now, let's leave them alone, I think River's starting to calm down now." She continued.

They left River and Jayne alone once more. If either of them had noticed their visitors, it didn't seem to bother them. The Mercenary just held the reader, every now and then giving her a little kiss.

They ignited their passion flame with a fiery kiss, only to be interrupted by Mal who did a double take, seeing them together.

"I'm not going to ask, only because I need the both of you on this job, now let's get ta getting." he responded in a wary Captain-esque tone.

No one complained or said a word as they picked themselves up and got ready for the job of the day.

**Please review, I'll try to update as soon as possible but I started brand new classes yesterday so I do not know how often I will get to write during the school days.**


	2. Velbi Diamonds

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I have been sick and having to make up a crap ton of schoolwork, but now… I am back with a new chapter!**

**Many thanks to River 4 Jayne, Ali, Sailor moon fan, goddessa39, and alisosia for the reviews last chapter.**

**To clear up this separation on scenes thing I do, I'm sorry if it's distracting for you guys, but for my Word Processor, that's the only way I can separate it, other wise, fan fiction will delete it.**

**This chapter may not be what all of you expect, but I hope you will like it anyway!**

_**Finding Out: Chapter Two: Velbi Diamonds **_

Velbi was a little ways away, but it wasn't impossible to get there in good time.

The planet was notorious for being dangerous. Only a few people actually got out to tell their stories, as for the others, they stayed in Velbi and lived their lives in the dark planet.

Mal and Zoe knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. Many a times they heard story after story about Velbi, an none of em were pretty. No reavers, but, it was still as dangerous as Miranda, maybe even worse than that.

Why would they agree so quickly, one might ask. Surely Mal would think through it, right?

The crew knew about the danger of the planet as the captain informed them.

It was decided that Mal, Zoe, River, and Jayne would take the separate shuttle and travel to Velbi, leaving the rest in Osiris to wait for them to return.

Simon wasn't all that thrilled with being back on his home planet, almost just as not thrilled about his _mei-mei _going off to a dangerous planet, no matter how strong and capable she is of taking care of herself. Kaylee tried to reassure him that no one would let River get hurt; not that it helped any.

Even River had her own second thoughts about this, if she was to go with Jayne. She could still be of help, but, anything could happen. The reader wanted to go with her mercenary, it made her feel like she had a purpose, but, when he finds out about the baby, it will make him angry. Maybe it would be best to wait to tell him.

Jayne liked having his girlfriend with him, he loved to watch her fight. Even though they were going to danger territory, he knew River could take care of herself, defensively, but, push come to shove, that she couldn't, he would be there for her in a heartbeat.

***Firefly***

Stopping on Osiris put River on edge. She was anxious to get away from there as soon as possible.

She didn't want to be seen, she couldn't go back. The reader stayed under her love's arm and he surrounded her with strong arms, not really caring about what the others thought. None of them seemed shocked really, it was just like any other natural thing on Serenity.

With the same position, River and Jayne loaded into the shuttle with Zoe and Mal.

"Little 'Tross, I need you to be the pilot, think you can handle that?" Mal asked the reader from where she had sat down next to Jayne on the shuttle.

River nodded and took Jayne's hand, squeezing it lightly. Mal looked over at them both, he had no idea when they started this, but as long as Jayne could keep her calm and do the job, they could do whatever the hell else they wanted to do.

"I'm right here baby girl, you need me, I'll be 'ere." Jayne whispered into her ear.

River rose from where she and Jayne sat and kissed him lightly.

The merc smirked and smacked the reader on the butt, sending her walking forward to the pilot chair.

Acting like he saw none of Jayne's actions, Mal walked past the two and over to his first mate.

Zoe looked at Mal, in which he asked; "Did you know about them?" in a whisper.

"I did sir." Zoe said.

"Am I the last to know about everythin' anymore?" Mal asked.

"No one else knew besides, Inara, Kaylee, and I. Most recently though, Simon found out." Zoe said.

"Before me?" Mal prompted.

"Aint sure bout that sir." Zoe said.

Mal blew out a huff of air; "S'long as we have a sane albatross, everything's shiny."

Zoe looked forward to see Jayne pulling up a stool next to River, talking to her. The reader had a bright smile on her face.

***Firefly***

The trip from Osiris to Velbi was mostly a quiet one. Mal and Zoe talked through tactical procedures in care something went awry, which 9 times out of 10 something will.

Jayne talked to Mal and Zoe about it every now and then, just mostly, he was talking to River.

After what seemed like an eternity, River broke the silence; "Welcome to Velbi."

The planet at first glance was gorgeous, it was made to seem like this to grab tourists attentions, but really, Velbi was anything but what it looked like.

"Well park it and we'll get tha job done." Mal said.

Without another word, River stopped the shuttle when it was firmly planted on the ground.

The reader had a bad feeling about something, she just didn't know how to place it. With a gentle hand on her stomach, River stood up and followed behind the other three.

The four of them loaded up with their weapons and stepped off the shuttle.

"We get in, we get out, _dong ma?" _Mal ordered.

"Be more'n happy to get outa here, it's too pretty. Don' dangerous places know how ta look dangerous?" Jayne grumbled.

"Trap." River started, then her voice quivered; "They want to trap people like rats in a science lab. No one leaves Velbi without consequences." She mumbled on.

Zoe put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder; "We're getting out of here, don't worry about that honey."

River turned her head to look over at the warrior woman, and smiled weakly.

The women of Serenity always made River feel welcome and cared for.

Every step closer they took to the cave the more distraught River became.

Jayne put his gun back into it's holster long enough to put his arms around River's waist and spun her around to face him.

"Baby-doll we need ya ta focus, what's going on?" he asked looking down at the reader.

"Someone will be angry if we take the diamonds." River said looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"Someone's in the cave?" Jayne asked.

River nodded, she was trying so hard to be strong; "He doesn't like it when people take his things."

"I heard about that before Captain." Zoe spoke up.

"Go on." Mal said.

"The man that lives in the cave protects his diamonds for his wife who died years before." Zoe explained.

"Well, he'll still have some left over." Mal said.

"Doesn't work that way." River chimed in.

"She's right. He'll protect those diamonds with his life." Zoe said.

"He'll die tryin." Jayne said.

"Well sir, what do we do?" Zoe asked, turning to Mal.

"I say one of us goes in and evaluates the place, then another goes in, gets the goods, and we head back." Mal said.

The others looked at Mal, to which he continued; "It aint solid, but it's a plan."

They all murmured their replies and went closer to the cave.

"Ya think you can go ahead in front a'me 'tross? Jayne an Zoe'll be waiting for us." Mal said approaching River who was still next to Jayne.

"She thinks so." River said, causing Jayne to kiss her head, he said; "It'll be ok babe just do whatcha gotta do."

The reader nodded and began to clear her head. She walked ahead of Mal into the cave. She heard the voices of the unrest spirits that died in this cave. A surge of uncertainty rushed through River as she continued on.

Diamonds were a rare thing around these planets, which is why people came here to get them. Unfortunately, none of them made it out… until now.

She approached the diamonds and stood in awe. They were beautiful, clean, and oh so shiny.

Her slender hand reached out to the hallow area of diamonds.

"Albatross, we gotta go." Mal came up from behind River and said in a fervent whisper.

The reader reverted her gaze from the diamonds and cut her eyes over at the Captain. While Mal filled the bag up with diamonds, River stared ahead, making sure nothing else was to come.

She watched for Mal to give the following signal, River tried her best to ignore the voices, but it was becoming unbearable.

With a swift motion, the Captain slung the bag over his shoulder and took River's hand and tugged her a long with him.

The man that lived in the cave knew nothing of the diamonds being stolen.

River rushed past Mal and over to Jayne., throwing herself into his arms.

Jayne put his gun in its holster again and hugged the shaking form of his girlfriend' "Dry those tears baby-girl. We need ya with us." he said lifting her head to look into her big brown eyes.

"What else is there to do? I thought we were going back to the shuttle." River said, confused.

"We are, just don't need ya fallin' ta pieces on me jus' yet." Jayne said.

River took a deep breath and joined Jayne's hand with her own: "She'll be stronger for him."

They all stepped into the shuttle after that and began the trip back to Osiris.

"I cannot believe we got out that easily. Did hell just freeze over?" Mal asked the crew.

"I believe it has sir." Zoe agreed.

"Don' care how easy it was. Let's just get outa 'ere and back to shiny-fancy town." Jayne grumbled.

"We should be back in a matter of hours." River spoke.

She didn't want to go back to Osiris. If she could have her way, she would be back on Serenity in the arms of one-called-Jayne. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen until later.

Jayne made his way to the back of the shuttle where Zoe was sitting down looking through the diamonds.

The mercenary had a thought, iffen he could convince Zoe to give him one of the diamonds, he could get it sized or whatever those pretty planet-core folk do and put it on a band. That way, he could give it to River. Yes, they had their ups and downs in the past but there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

Jayne started out talking to Zoe when he first came in; "How many a those ya think we got?" he motioned towards the bag.

Zoe looked up at Jayne then back down at the bag; "Captain says he jus scooped the mos' of em in there. No one said how many we had to get."

"How many we giving them?" Jayne asked.

Zoe raised a skeptic eyebrow and responded "Jus the one." With that being said, the warrior woman took the back and put it in front of Jayne; "Go ahead and pick one."

"Why would I need one a those for?" Jayne asked as if Zoe didn't already know.

"Jayne, I'm a woman, we are very observant." Zoe paused; "so don't play dumb."

Jayne knew not to go down that road with Zoe, she would get Kaylee, Inara, and River on him, which would be a big crazy woman-y mess.

"Ya aint gonna tell anyone bout this, 're ya?" Jayne asked.

"That would be too easy for River to find out, now wouldn't it?" Zoe said in a quiet tone so the girl of subject wouldn't hear them.

Jayne said not another word as he picked up one of the diamonds. He could just picture little River with the ring on her hand, knowin' it came from him, from the guy who never thought he would actually fall in love. Now look at him, Jayne would do anything for River. The mercenary took the diamond and put it in his pocket.

"I never would've believed it myself if I hadn't seen it." Zoe said.

Jayne put the bag of diamonds down and brought his attention to Zoe; "Yeah well me either." And with that he walked out of the room.

***Firefly***

River parked the shuttle inside the deck of Serenity. As usual the others came up and greeted them afterwards.

When the reader was in sight, Simon rushed over to his sister and hugged her tightly; "River are you ok?"

River hugged him back gently and then pulled away long enough to look at Simon in the eyes; "I'm alright Simon." she said as she held his gaze.

Jayne came up from behind them and River broke the hug to look at him.

The merc smirked at the reader and squeezed her hand as he went by.

Everyone was now just standing around and talking. Mal then spoke up which silenced the room; "We still gotta job to do. Zoe, River, and Jayne, come with me to deliver the goods, the rest a you can go about your merry way."

With that, the crew of Serenity were separated again. Mal took the wheel of the mule with Zoe in the passenger side. Jayne and River sat side by side in the back.

That left Simon, Kaylee, Wash, Inara, and Book to cruise around Osiris. Rumors were spread about the Tams so Simon wouldn't be too surprised if someone called him out. The others weren't really familiar with the planet so they stuck with Simon to show them around his childhood planet.

Zoe waved the Smith's one more time and they were able to reach the house with no problem.

This wasn't your average house either. It was no wonder Brendon's wife wanted Velbi diamonds, she certainly had high expectations.

The four of them entered the house with the feeling that breathing would get it dirty.

The home was full of vibrant colors and rich faux furs.

Elizabeth approached the four of them with a smile on her face; "Welcome to our home."

"Here is the diamond you asked for." Zoe said handing the stone over to Elizabeth.

The wealthy woman's eyes lit up as bright as the sky; "I hope this didn't cause you too much trouble." she said still staring at the diamond in her hand.

"Nothin' too much we couldn't handle." Mal said.

Elizabeth took one good look at the crew and stopped on River; "Hey! You're Regan and Gabriel's daughter! I've known you since you were young."

"Yes, I remember." River said a little worriedly.

Jayne secured his hold on River by tightening his grip against her waist.

"Well how have you been? You've gotten gorgeous!" Elizabeth said.

River blew out a sigh of relief, at least this wouldn't be an issue; "I've been fine." she said with a smile.

Elizabeth noticed the grip Jayne had on River and asked; "So who is this?"

River looked up at Jayne with a smile; "This is my Jayne." Jayne grinned down at her and they held each other's eyes up until the wealthy woman spoke;

"Well I'm glad you found someone. And how is your brother?"

"He is fine. Happily in a relationship." River said.

"About time! It was like pulling teeth to have that boy enjoy his social life!" Elizabeth said.

River smirked; "Yes, well, we need to be going now." her eyes looked at her boyfriend, captain and his first mate.

"We do, have some other business to handle." Mal spoke.

"Okay, well thank you again." Elizabeth spoke.

Mal nodded and turned to walk out, his other crew members doing the same.

Elizabeth watched them all leave and then, she waved none other than Gabriel and Regan Tam.

***Firefly***

Once all members of Serenity met up again, they decided to hang around for a little while longer, they were all pretty beat so they would take off in a little while.

They stopped inside a nice little restaurant and waited to be seated.

A woman with bright red corkscrew curls and blue eyes seated them all at a table by the front entrance. She handed them each a menu and walked away.

"Wow this is pretty fancy!" Wash enthused.

"Watch it darling, you're drooling." Zoe teased throwing a napkin at his face.

"Oh isn't my darling wife great?" Wash joked putting an arm around the back of her chair.

Ever since Miranda, Zoe was able to open up more and joke with Wash like this back and forth.

River looked around in a nervous habit. Before she knew it, Jayne had his arms around her. The reader had been mumbling to herself incoherently.

"What's goin' on baby-girl? I got ya." Jayne said placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"People had high expectations. When they are disappointed they use you for other things." River spat.

Simon looked around to see if he could see what River was talking about.

No one was even looking their way. He knew all of those people, but none of them were paying attention to their table.

"Maybe we should leave." Simon started.

"'M agreeing with tha doc 'ere." Jayne said.

River put her arm on both sides of her head and shook.

"Come on sweetie, let's get your out of here." Inara spoke up, helping River up from her seat.

The reader couldn't take the thoughts that were going on in that room. They all knew her, they knew what a disappointment she was to her parents. They didn't want her there.

When they all stepped out of the restaurant, River's head was swarming. She soon fell down to her knees and was violently sick.

It wasn't all the voices, it was her baby along with stress.

Inara clipped River's hair back and consulted the sobbing girl.

Kaylee and Zoe were right there with Inara, talking to River gently.

"Guys go back to Serenity, Wash baby, come back with the mule for us." Zoe ordered.

Kaylee noticed Jayne and Simon weren't really moving; "Go on, the faster you get the mule back here, the faster we can leave, but she's in no condition to be walkin' long distances."

The two men turned around and went with Wash, Book, and Mal back to Serenity.

"Honey, calm down." Inara whispered petting River's hair smoothly.

"Yeah, it's not good for that baby you got in there." Kaylee said poking her belly.

River's brown eyes caught with Kaylee's; "You know?"

"Of course we know." Zoe said.

"You disapprove?" River asked, ducking her head slightly.

"Not if you're happy." Kaylee said.

"I am." River said with a weak smile.

"Then all we do is wish you good luck." Inara said.

By this time, Wash had come back with the mule. Inara and Zoe took River's weak arms and helped to take her to their form of transportation.

**Please review!**


	3. Daddy Confessions

**Hey everyone! Back so soon? Yes… yes I am! Anyways I got a new chapter for you guys!**

**Many thanks to the shiny reviewers; ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags, and Sailor Moon Fan for their comments last chapter.**

**I do not own Firefly, Joss is boss around here people, I'm just making Rayne not just an "implied" relationship.**

_**Finding out: Chapter 3: Daddy Confessions**_

The crew on Serenity were all happy to leave the planet of Osiris.

By the next morning, they were back in the black. It wasn't the best life in the world, but at least they all had each other.

The next day the crew were all together, was a day none of them would forget.

All nine of them sat at the dining table, eating breakfast.

Mal sat by Inara who had Zoe on his other side talking to Wash. The ship's resident genius wasn't the only one keeping a secret. Zoe was also pregnant. She was a little further alone than River though. All four girls knew about the Warrior Woman's and the Reader's babies. Next to Wash was Kaylee, followed by Simon, River, and then Jayne with Book at the end.

They all had experienced a lot lately, it could get awful lonely in the black, but, with family like the crew on Serenity, it couldn't get much better.

You had Mal, who was like a father or an older brother, and Inara, the mother or sister. Kaylee- the bubbly sister and Simon the brother that worried too much. Then there was the cousin they all love to hate- Jayne and his girl who they all cared for so much. You had everyone's favorite brother Wash and sister Zoe. Book was the wise grandfather figure that watched over all.

That morning, River was _so_ hungry. She had been sick all night, all morning, then finally, the baby was hungry. She even went to the trouble of helping Inara put the food on the table, because she was ready to eat. Inara was happy to have help, but she knew that it was River's pregnancy hormones wanting to eat, but still, it was too cute.

Jayne watched his little woman look around, waiting for the food to get around to them. He laughed, she told him she was finally hungry and he was glad. All night she was sick, she had to get her energy up now. If only he knew about the real reason why she was sick. For now, all he knew was the stress of Osiris made her sick.

Only, when the food came around to River, a nauseating feeling came over her. The food that smelt so good one second before turned into this rotten sweet like smell. Her slender hand covered her mouth and reached for her stomach while she rose from her seat next to Jayne, and ran back to the bathroom.

Jayne scooted his chair back and followed River. He found her in a bent over position by the sink; crying to herself. The mercenary took his hand and put it on River's arm that was leaning on the sink.

"What's goin' on Riv?" He asked.

"The tiny organism slithers around, causing early morning nausea to all kinds of smells." River said in an exasperated matter-of-fact breath.

Jayne looked at her as the words deciphered in his head.

"I'm pregnant." River said.

As if a cold splash of water woke Jayne up, he jolted up from where he was next to River.

He hadn't thought of having a baby anytime soon. Sure he wanted to marry her, and kids would come after that, but, he never thought of actually having a child first. The merc didn't realize he had been quiet for a while, but River reached out for his hand.

"Jayne, are you ok?" River asked in-between her tears.

Jayne pulled River up into his arms and stood her up right. He then told her; "I'm just fine baby-doll. Don't ya worry, I'll be here for ya both."

River looked into Jayne's eyes and hugged him tighter. He looked down at her and put her face in his palms. She sniffled as a few lingering tears trickled down her face. Jayne noticed his and swiftly ran his thumbs across the tears. He pulled her closer to him, and River rested the side of her face on Jayne's chest.

"You gonna be ok baby-girl? I don' wanna leave ya 'ere by yourself." Jayne said into her face.

"I think we can go back to the kitchen. The baby finally has settled down." River said running her hand across the top of her abdomen.

Jayne looked down at her hand and put his hand over where hers rested.

River smiled and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest; "We'll make the best parents for this little procreation." she paused and removed her face from his chest to look up at him; "Me… and you… both parts of this life we've created."

"Yeah, who woulda thought us?" Jayne asked.

"Well, I am a physic dear." River said before giggling to herself.

"Okay well I guess you did." Jayne said kissing River on the top of her head.

River stretched on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"I love you." she said once they broke apart, she was lingering on her tiptoes.

"I love you too." Jayne said.

The mercenary took his hand from the reader's stomach and held her hand with their fingers intertwined tightly. He led her back to the kitchen where everyone was still sitting around talking.

Simon quickly got up and walked over to River; "What's going on?" his voice was full of concern.

River dropped the hand of her beloved and took Simon's in her grasp. With a gentle voice, she told him the truth; "A procreation between Jayne and I is incubating, dear brother."

Simon flailed back and almost fell on his backside; "Wh-what? You can't be pregnant!"

River looked at her brother with a light expression; "You will have to get used to it."

Simon opened his mouth to reply, then quickly shut it, and opened it back up again; "River, I cannot believe this! Do you need me to perform an ultrasound?"

"Sometime soon yes, but now wont be necessary." River smiled and then broke from her brother's grasp and walked over to where Mal sat next to Inara.

"Albatross." The Captain greeted.

"Captain Daddy, you will have a new resident aboard Serenity."

"Oh yeah? When is that 'Tross?" Mal asked.

"When the 9 month gestation period is over." River shot up from his spot in the chair and Inara held back her laughter.

"No rutting way Albatross!"

"Language. I do not want it around my child." River said cupping her stomach gently.

"This is what going mad feels like." Simon said.

"That is does doctor." Mal said.

"Jayne, please tell them she speaks the truth." River turned to the mercenary and pouted.

Jayne put his arm around River; "Mal, she 'aint playin' we gonna have a baby."

"It's true Captain. She 'aint the only one neither." Zoe started.

"Zoe?" Mal started.

His first mate nodded; "Wash and I are also expectin'"

Wash grinned happily and kissed Zoe on the cheek.

Mal turned to Inara with a look of disbelief and… fear?; "'Nara, you 'aint-"

"No Mal. Honestly I do not think that this world is ready for both you _and _Jayne to be a father just yet." Inara teased.

Simon looked at Kaylee; she responded; "What, don't look at me! I 'aint pregnant neither."

Simon sighed a breath of relief, and the girls all laughed at the guys expense.

It was times like these that the family on Serenity wouldn't forget a thing.

***Firefly***

In time, both fathers were going to start to bond.

The day this was decided was the day the girls decided to go shopping planet-side and have a girls day.

Which left Wash, Book, Simon, Mal, and Jayne in a bored wake. They sat at the kitchen table and played card games. Zoe was approximately 3 months into her pregnancy, where as River was 2 and a half months into hers.

"So Wash, we're gonna have hell to pay in these up comin' months." Jayne said to the pilot.

"Yes and it only will get worse when the fathering begins!" Wash added.

"Whose great idea was it to have sex anyway?" Jayne asked.

Both men paused for a moment. They knew they wouldn't take that back for anything.

"We should take both kids, hopefully both of them will be boys, and have a manly man day." Wash said.

"If either of us have girls that plan is a pain in our asses." Jayne added.

"We still need a man day. Us fathers gotta stick together." Wash said.

Okay so, along with a game of cards, there was alcohol involved, so this conversation maybe due to the after effects.

"What are we gonna do Wash? Are you honestly ready to be a dad?" Jayne asked.

"No." He hiccupped; "Are you?"

"Definitely not." Jayne slurred.

"Sounds like ya'll are…" Mal paused to take a gulp of his drink; "Screwed." he said slamming his glass down.

By the time the girls came home, the guys were way past drunk.

Inara and Kaylee at first entered the kitchen. The guys were cursing at each other in Chinese while they drunkenly played a game of poker.

The companion looked over at Mal and slowly walked over to him.

"Mal honey." she said calmly.

"Oh hey there 'Nara, when you get back baby?" Mal slurred.

Inara didn't like it when he got this drunk, on occasion it was quite funny though; "Mal sweetie, it's late, I think we should get you to bed."

Mal looked back at the table; "But baby I'm whipping their asses."

Inara cleared her throat; "Well yes, but you need to go to bed. Continue the game tomorrow."

Mal took Inara's hand and got up. She then led Mal back to their bunk for the night.

Kaylee had watched the whole scene from next to Simon; "Hey where's Riv?" Jayne asked the mechanic.

"Um, she went to bed. She wasn't feeling all that pretty." Kaylee said.

The mercenary rose from his spot and hobbled the best he could back to his and River's bunk.

The doctor and Shepherd were the only ones who had the sense to only drink a little. Simon got up, looked at Kaylee with a smile, put his arm around her, and too walked to the engine room with her.

There left Wash and Book.

They looked down at the cards, then at each other.

"Well I better go and find my wife. See you in the morning Shepherd." Wash spoke, following suit of the others.

Book always did find his crewmates to be interesting, but it couldn't be helped. He too, went to his room for a long uninterrupted sleep. Tomorrow was another crazy day.

**Okay this last part was totally last minute, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! See you all next chapter!**


	4. Baby Names

**Hey everyone! I have an update for you (: **

**Many thanks go to: Poetic Ramblings, Saillor moon fan, alisosia, and ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags for reviewing last chapter!**

**Let's get on with the chapter shall we? I own nothing.**

_**Finding out chapter four**_

On the planet Persephone, River picked up a baby names book. She knew she was having a boy, but she didn't know what to name him. Jayne wasn't any help either, he couldn't think of a good name.

The reader sat in her and Jayne's bunk and studied the book in her lap. Her medium size baby bump made it rather difficult to sit how she usually does, but River manages it somehow. Surprisingly, she was alone. Jayne had gone out with Mal for a job. With both Zoe and River unable to come along, that left both men to the job themselves.

River's eyes then shot up to the ladder as she waited for the guest she knew was coming.

Simon was still that worrying, caring brother he always was, and whether or not he liked River and Jayne's relationship (and of course, he didn't); he still checked on his sister like he always did. It was especially now that he did this; River was entering the 7th month in her pregnancy.

The doctor then came down the ladder to find his sister sitting against the wall of her bed.

"Hey _mei-mei_." Simon said in a gentle tone, walking over to his sister.

River looked at her brother with a bright smile and answered; "Hello dear brother."

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked.

"Okay. A little uneasy though." River admitted, running a hand across her swollen belly.

Simon looked at his sister with a soft expression; "Do you need anything?"

"No. We are fine." River rewarded him with a smile.

A small silence formed in the room and Simon finally sat down next to his sister at that moment.

"What are you reading?" The doctor asked nudging towards the open book in her lap.

River looked down; "Oh it's a baby name book." River said flipping to the next page.

Simon gazed into his sister's eyes, then back at the book and asked; "Have you narrowed anything down yet?"

"Well no, Jayne and I hadn't really taken the time to look through all of the name, but there are some that I really like."

"Yeah? Like what _mei-mei_?" Simon asked curiously.

"Jeremy… or Andrew for a first name… Alan or James for a middle." River cut her eyes at her older brother; "Like I said, decisions aren't final."

Then the reader sprung up from her spot on the bed- the best she could anyway- and walked to the ladder where her boyfriend was coming down from.

River threw her arms around his neck and embraced him lovingly.

"Hey Riv." Jayne said roughly, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The mercenary then snaked his arm around River's waist and returned the embrace.

River looked up at him and put her hands on both sides of Jayne's face, her brown eyes held worry and concern; "Is Jayne ok? Did he get hurt?"

"Nah baby-girl, I'm all in one piece." The merc filled the gap between their mouths with a kiss that made them forget Simon was in the room.

Simon got up as soon as the kiss heated up; "My god, I'm right here!" River and Jayne broke the kiss and turned their heads to look at Simon.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry doc, I didn't see ya there." Jayne said sarcastically.

"I noticed." Simon spoke.

River took Jayne's hand in hers and tugged him away from the ladder, allowing Simon to leave them.

The doctor turned back to his sister for a moment; "Love you _mei-mei_."

River smiled; "Love you too _guh-guh_."

Her brother smiled back and climbed up the ladder of the bunk.

When the two were finally alone, Jayne picked River up and kissed her once. The reader snuggled against her mercenary as he held onto her.

River really hated not being able to go with Jayne when she could be of _some _help, but, the mercenary wouldn't hear about it.

So whenever he got back, the reader would be more than happy to see her beloved in one piece.

***Firefly***

With River reaching her 7th month, that meant Zoe was reaching her 8th month. The warrior woman really wasn't getting around much these days. Her bump had grown two sizes bigger than River's, Zoe couldn't even go down into her bunk. Wash and his wife had to sleep on the couch through the rest of her pregnancy.

Once Mal and Jayne were back from their day of work, everything was normal again.

At dinner, the table was a buzz of the story of the job. Laughs were shared as the Captain retold the events of how he and Jayne spent the day. The client was a woman- or at least they thought she was- Jayne had said she looked like she had man qualities to her- who had them retrieve something of hers, meeting some interesting characters along the way.

Everyone loved to hear Mal explain his stories, there really was never a dull moment. Looking around this table, the Serenity crew always were in their happy places when they all sat down for a meal.

Mal, the Captain, the leader- he who tells the most crazies stories- sat next to his Inara, the beautiful classy Inara- she always got a good laugh in at this table.

Kaylee, the cheerful mechanic, always kept people smiling with her way about things, of course her doctor sat next to her, basking in her happiness.

Book sat on the opposite end of Mal, the Shepherd had dealt with a lot being on this ship, but he has developed a pretty good relationship with all aboard Serenity.

Next to him was Wash and Zoe, the couple that have had more than their fair share of problems, but they are still shining bright. Of course, they both added onto the entertainment.

Then there was River and Jayne, and they had been entertainment in itself even before they got together- just their interactions alone were interesting to see.

Now that the meal was over with, the girls would all clean up the kitchen. But today when River got up from her chair, she felt her baby kick, not hard, but it was just uncomfortable. The reader had worn a discomforted look on her face and placed a free hand on her belly.

Jayne saw the look River had on her face and instantly went to reach for her, he asked; "Babe you ok?"

River recoiled back- non intentionally; "I'm fine." she said hastily.

It was Simon's turn to speak, which, is going to cause more impending doom.

"_Mei-mei, _maybe you should sit down." Simon said warily.

"I said I'm fine!" River spat in a rushed tone.

"Okayyyy Mama River, how about we start cleaning these plates up?" Kaylee asked next.

River's expression lightened as she carried on picking up everyone's dishes. When she picked up Jayne's, she apologized for her sudden outburst and kissed him gently. When she passed Simon, she gave him a small smile as an apology. River really didn't mean to become that snappy.

After all the girls were busily cleaning up, the guys were left to pick themselves up and carry on with what they were doing before the meal was served.

Zoe walked over to River once they were all finished (which really didn't take that long); she placed her hand on the girl's arm and asked; "Are you doing better?"

River smiled; "Yes. Much better, thank you."

"Well I know what this is like." Zoe said nudging to her own stomach; "So I can relate to your outburst."

"I love this child but he picks the worst times to kick at Mommy." River said looking down at her bump.

"I can't say mine knows exactly when is a goodtime, but it's a rare occasion that he kicks." Zoe said.

River poked at her own belly; "You hear that little guy? You need to be more like your friend over here."

"Nah, I'm sorry baby-doll but as long as I am the Pop, he's gonna be hardheaded." Jayne said from behind.

River turned around and smiled with a teasing gleam in her eyes; "Then maybe you should talk to your son."

Jayne grinned as he approached his girlfriend; "I can try to do that, but I was a thick-headed kid."

Zoe took one last look at the two of them before she headed off to the bridge to find her husband.

River turned her head to see Zoe leaving, when she turned back to Jayne, he took her into his arms. The reader then rested her head against Jayne's chest. He took his hand and laid it across River's stomach; "Hey take it easy with your ma. She almost took my head off today when ya kicked her."

River's expression turned into mock shock; "You try to get up from your chair and be kicked; you tell me if you're not a little snappy."

"I'll take yer word for it Riv." Jayne said.

River snuggled closer to her boyfriend; "I'm glad you believe me."

Jayne looked down and kissed River on the top of her head; "Wanna go lay down?" he asked.

River yawned to herself; "That sounds nice."

The mercenary swooped the reader up off of her feet and carried her off for some much needed rest.

***Firefly***

That next day, Jayne felt it was the time to propose to river. He loved her so much, he wanted the whole world to know that she belonged to him.

Yet, he was still a little nervous, he never had asked anything this serious before. Iff'n he went to Kaylee or Inara, they'd probably make him feel like a fool, but he had no other choice. Jayne had to try to beat the clock, River was sleeping soundly and, if he timed the conversation right, he might be able to get back to his sleeping reader.

Only, River started to squirm and make incoherent noises in her sleep. He knew she was going to wake up in her moon-brained mood. Well screw the plan now!

The mercenary was right there, wrapping her into his big arms.

"Ssh, I got ya now baby girl." he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"They did so much, she doesn't know who she is anymore!" River said, her sobs began to quiet a bit.

"You are River, my River. _Dong mah_?" Jayne said pulling her back to take a good look at her.

"Your River?" The reader asked quietly.

"Yep. An I wanna be yours forever." Jayne said.

"He will be." River said placing her hand on his arm.

Jayne took in one big breath; "So now- I can ask you this.."

River stared at him, letting him continue.

"Ya know I 'aint good with words girl, but- well I love you so much. I 'aint never felt so sure 'bout somethin' in my life. So- will you marry me?"

River's distraught tears turned into joyful tears as she kissed Jayne.

When they broke apart he asked; "Is that a yes?"

Not able to form the right word that came to her, she just nodded, her smile spreading wider.

**Well there you have it! I'll see you guys next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Bells

***You guys gasp* An update? Oh my gosh! Anyway… sorry about the lack of updating, I've been really wrapped up in school and some other of my stories.**

**I'd like to thank: Saillor Moon Fan, ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags, and alisosia for their reviews last chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

**P.S. We only have 2 chapters left in this story!**

**P.S.S. Ya'll ready for a wedding?**

_**Finding Out Chapter Five: Bells**_

Today was an important day for the nine crew members of Serenity.

Today was the day of River and Jayne's wedding.

The whole crew had their parts by helping both the bride and the groom to get ready for the big day.

The girls went to the bridal store to get River's dress a few days before, and vice-versa with the guys.

River had to get a loose dress that would fit around her now 9 month bump.

The reader was due any day now whereas Zoe gave birth to her son about a month ago. He was named 'Zachary Lee Washborne'.

The Cargo Bay was turned into a mini-chapel look-alike with all of the frilly decorations Inara and Kaylee worked to put up.

Inara was in charge of River's dress and makeup.

Kaylee was in charge of River's hair and veil.

While Zoe was in charge of the accessories like shoes and jewelry.

Even though the guys didn't help Jayne like that (And everyone knows he wouldn't allow it anyway) they still were there to help him if needed.

Jayne hated this whole 'can't see your _gorram_ bride' thing. They were almost married, it should be illegal for that rule to be so, according to him.

***Firefly***

The wedding was so beautiful. When River walked down the isle, she was the prettiest thing in the whole _ruttin' '_verse according to Jayne. Simon walked River down the isle and handed her to Jayne who took her in his arms so gently, as if she would break.

Inara, Kaylee, and Zoe stood on River's left with Wash, Mal, and Simon- who was holding little Zachary- at Jayne's right.

Everyone was smiles at this little event that was such a big step. River and Jayne would be husband and wife after _everything. _The merc and reader always had an interesting relationship, and it was a shock to everyone that it turned into love.

Book was the preacher who was marrying the two. They had just gotten halfway through the ceremony when River started to have serious abdominal cramps.

She waited to see if it would get worse. By the time they got to the ring and "I do" part, a gush of water coursed through River and dripped onto the floor.

The whole crew went into a panicked frenzy; "I now pronounce you husband and wife" Book started.

"Now you many take your wife to the infirmary!" Mal added.

Everyone followed behind a freaked out Jayne who carried his little wife into the infirmary.

Jayne sat her down on the table as Simon started to prep the room for Serenity's second birth.

River's birth started out very long and antagonizing with every passing second. Jayne sat next to her in a chair by the table and held her hand the whole time. Inara and Kaylee took turns patting River's forehead with a damp cloth while Zoe held her other hand and talked to her a long the way.

After a few hours pushing did nothing to the birth process, but it did wear poor River out.

Zoe's birth had been pretty fast, so this made River envy the warrior woman just a bit.

Every passing moment made the crew on Serenity even more anxious.

Finally, after much more time had passed, 'Jeremy Andrew Cobb' was born into the world. The newborn weighed 5 pounds and 4 oz, and had a touch of brown wavy hair on the top of his head.

Inara had taken Jeremy long enough to clean him up and wrap him in a baby blue colored blanket. The companion then admired and talked to the baby herself before she returned him to the eager parents.

River looked down at the newborn in her arms, she brought her hand up to him and held his little hand gently.

Jayne wrapped an arm around River talked to his son; "Hey little man, you gave Ma all kinds of trouble ya know."

Jeremy made a little noise as if he was replying to him.

Kaylee then went over to them with a wide smile on her face; "Oh my gosh, what a cutie pie!" The mechanic squealed-sort of- quietly; "Can I hold 'em?"

"Of course." River said handing the baby over so gently, not wanting to jostle the bundle of joy.

"Hi there sweetie! I'm your aunt Kaylee." The mechanic said cheerfully. The baby looked up at her and made another little noise, making Kaylee extremely happy.

River sat all the way up on the table, which caught Jayne's attention; "Whoa baby, where you think you're going?"

"Tired of sitting here. Been like this for so long." River said.

"You're gonna rest." Jayne said dropping a kiss on the top of his wife's head.

"Can't rest. Procreation needs us husband." River spoke.

"Baby I can handle him." Jayne said.

River cut her eyes over at Jayne; "I _am _a mind reader dear."

"What can you possible be seein'? I can take care a him." Jayne said.

The reader took a deep breath; "The child will have one simple problem and Papa Jayne will not know what to do. The Procreation will sense your anxiety and he will also panic."

Jayne paused for a moment; "Damn girl. You're too good at that."

River smile weakly and tapped the side of her temple.

Both parents turned their attention back to Jeremy when they heard him cry.

River ignored Jayne's warning to stay there, and got up to get her baby from Kaylee's arms.

As soon as he was in his mom's arms, Jeremy stopped crying.

"Huh, my wife's all magical." Jayne said, followed by a laugh.

River smiled over at him and Jayne realized just how true that statement was. Her eyes held so much in them, he was ridiculously in love with her.

***Firefly***

River stayed up hours on end with the baby. Jeremy just wouldn't calm down unless he was in his mother's arms.

He would start crying for some reason, River would come running. With her baby in her arms, she would calmly walk him along the catwalk and hum him a little tune.

The baby would calm and rest under his mother's touch, to this day, Jayne is still surprised at how she can do what no one else can.

After another late night of staying up, River was finally able to go lay down with her Jayne. He would normally wait up for her, truth be told he couldn't sleep without the little reader in his arms.

When she lied in his arms that night, it didn't take them long at all to fall asleep.

Both of them were tired, they had spent so much time taking care of Jeremy. Jayne could help with him as long as he's not crying, because if she is, that's a Momma thing.

***Firefly***

It didn't take River long to start losing her baby weight. Zoe was starting to loose hers but she wasn't up and on the go with Zach as much as the genius resident is with Jeremy.

River probably wouldn't be able to go on anymore jobs until Jeremy is a little older, it's not what she wants, but it's best for Jeremy.

It was now months after all of the previous events and it was the first time Jayne had to go with Mal and Zoe (she could leave Zach with Kaylee without him being a problem), he didn't want to leave his little family though.

"We'll be ok husband." River pecked Jayne's lips once and continued; "I love you." she smiled at him with a bright expression.

Jayne replied; "I love you too baby doll. We'll be back later."

"See you then." River said, her voice chirped with hope and love.

Jayne took a hold of River's free hand and kissed it gently before he walked off the ship with Mal and Zoe.

This left the girls with Book and Wash. Wash was holding his son, Zach was busily staring around everyone while his dad talked with Book.

Kaylee took the baby from Wash's arms and started to tickle him. With little giggles ringing in the air, Kaylee was more than thrilled. Zach was starting to get a light brown hair color and bright blue eyes, he was quite the ladies man.

Jeremy was getting River's curly hair and Jayne's eyes. The baby had a shy personality which everyone loved.

Both boys caught the attention of whoever they want, whenever they wanted.

This point was no exception.

Everyone stood around watching the two babies from Kaylee's and River's arms.

One of the boys would do something extremely adorable like sucking their thumb, and make the girls squeal with joy.

This time it was Jeremy who got the spotlight.

The baby was asleep on his Ma, calmly sucking on his thumb. River was so tempted to nap with him but she couldn't.

Inara started the 'aww' train by getting everyone's attention. Jeremy was the ideal baby, the perfect size and everything, he was too adorable for words.

River loved how everyone was hypnotized by the two babies, but even she did the bidding of the dynamic duo every now and then.

**Okay well please let me know what you thought!**


	6. Epilogue Family is Forever

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me with this story, it means a lot! (:**

**I do not own Firefly.**

_**Finding Out Chapter Six: Epilogue- Family is Forever**_

A total of 4 years have passed since Serenity started to grow. The babies have grown into precious toddling toddlers and the other couples have had a little addition of their own.

Kaylee and Simon were the first up, they had gotten married about a year after River and Jayne did, and within another year, they welcomed April Nicole Tam into their family. She had Kaylee's eyes and Simon's dark hair. April had a warm and bubbly personality; she was always smiling. Kaylee had zero problems with her pregnancy and acted like the shiniest person in the 'verse, even going through normal spurts of discomfort or pain. Little April brings sunshine to a new light on Serenity.

Inara and Mal were also now married. The crew celebrated their wedding a few months after Kaylee became pregnant with April. It wasn't very big, but it was just enough. Then, a few months later, they planned to have a baby of their own. At 3 years old, Kristen Amanda Reynolds is a firecracker in diapers. She has a curtain of black hair and crystal blue eyes. Every problem that pregnant woman usually had, it was times 10 for Inara. Kaylee went through it like it was puppies and sunshine, and Inara just wanted to rip everyone's heads off.

The two girls stuck together like glue. Anywhere you would find April, Kristen wasn't too far behind. Jeremy and Zach were absolutely in love with the pretty girls. They basically had the boys wrapped around their little fingers. Both girls were never shy, April is like her mother in every way and Kristen is mostly like her father in every way. They both had their other parent's moments, but for the most part they were always like that.

Within these four years, not a lot of things changed.

***Firefly***

The four kids were playing in the Cargo Bay one early afternoon. Stretching their little imaginations as far as they could, they ran around and chased each other, laughing hysterically a long the way.

Their mothers had kept a watch over them constantly, this wasn't an exception.

Mal walked by to go the bridge and the kids practically tripped him when they ran past him; "Best cool it before one of ya youngens hurt yourselves."

But none of them stopped or even looked back. They all laughed and ran on.

"They won't listen." Came from River who, to Mal, appeared out of nowhere; "They have been at that for hours now. Their little games never seem to end."

Mal looked back at the Albatross; "Well I guess as long as they don't break a thing it won't matter none."

River smiled; "The children will behave. She will watch over them."

"Well have fun with that 'Tross." Mal said before walking off to the bridge.

The Captain remembered the time he was on babysitting duty- it didn't go so well. The children were running amuck and wouldn't calm down. Nothing was broken, but they only behaved when their mother's were around, if Uncle Mal were in charge, the little munchkins would ask ten million questions and never give him a moments peace.

River lied on the catwalk and listened to the pitter patter of feet. The advantage of a mother being physic is knowing is something is wrong with her child.

***Firefly***

There would be more times in the crew of Serenity's lives that they would stick together for.

Like Jayne and River renewing their wedding vows, shortly followed by the birth of their second child; a daughter, Natalie Marie. Natalie was a very sick baby even as an embryo in her mother's belly. The crew stood anxious every day hoping and praying she would make it.

Fortunately with the right time, Natalie was getting better.

After that, the tensioned eased, allowing Inara and Mal to let the crew in on their new bundle of joy news. Months later, Nathan Cole was born into the world without a single complication.

***Firefly***

Holidays were always a major event on Serenity. Christmas was definitely one of these.

The kids, now of all ages, would scatter frantically to their parents' room, jumping on them until they awoke and took them to open their presents.

Their parents handed them their presents one by one. Then they would sit back and watch the sparkles in their eyes after each present.

Jeremy, Natalie, Kristen, Nathan, April, and Zachary all swhined when there were no more presents, just like any other child would do.

Then, the adults would exchange their gifts as well now that the children were taken care of.

The crew of Serenity had everything to be thankful for, they had the family of a lifetime. After everything that had happened; the tension, the sadness, the fear, it all had made them stronger as a whole.

**Ok guys please review! I know this was really short, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! Much love to you all; muah! **


End file.
